Generally, newspaper vending machines presently available are of the "stand-alone" type. Stand-alone coin controlled newspaper vending machines typically generally comprise a durable metal cabinet, usually rectangular in shape, for containing a quantity of newspapers. Access to the cabinet is controlled by a hinged door. The door is latched closed by a locking mechanism, the locking mechanism being controlled by a coin control mechanism for receiving coins. The coin control mechanism unlatches the door when coins totaling a pre-selected sum reflecting the cost of that day's edition, are inserted therein.
Typical of the stand-alone type vending machines is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 273,021 (Chalabian 1984). This patent illustrates the use of a rectangular metal cabinet accessible through a coin-controlled, latch-operated hinged door. Occasionally, such cabinets may be stacked or grouped as in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 287,605 (Chalabian 1987) which discloses two metal cabinets for enclosing newspapers, the cabinets being stacked one on top of the other. However, each of the cabinets in Chalabian 1987 has a separate coin control mechanism for operating each of the separate doors. That is, the '605 patent illustrates two separate cabinets, stacked one on top of the other, each cabinet having its own coin control mechanism for operating each door. Illustrative of other approaches to vending machines in general are the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,687 (Merl 1988) discloses a modular, open front, open top, box-like cabinet for mounting on a pedestal, and for enclosing newspapers therein. The cabinets may be stacked one on top of the other. However, Merl provides for free access to the cabinets by a hinged door and thus obviates the need for an individual and/or a centralized coin control/latching mechanism to prevent unauthorized access to the cabinets. The Merl design provides for a modular cluster of individual cabinets being interlocked together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,051 (Falk 1990) discloses a multi-product merchandising machine that is divided by walls into separate compartments for separate products. These compartments may be accessed by doors associated with each horizontal level. The machine also comprises a locking system to prevent more than one door from being opened at one time. This machine utilizes a single coin mechanism to control the vend of a multiplicity of different products. It discloses a rotating "drum and shelf" arrangement that is appropriate for perishable food products. The price of each of the products to be vended may be independently selected and set by the machine operator. The coin control mechanism described is capable of keeping track of the products that have been vended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,896 (Hara 1990) discloses an automatic vending machine which includes a price memory device. The price memory device stores product pricing information, calculates the amount of coinage necessary for a particular product, and determines the proper change. The Hara device is capable of addressing and determining the selling prices of multiplicity of items within the same machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,691 (Voegeli 1983) discloses an electronically controlled coin-operated latch mechanism that allows an electromagnetically actuated hook to be pivoted away from engagement with a latching member that holds the vending door in a locked position. The electromagnet is momentarily energized upon insertion of coins meeting the predetermined total for the vend. Neither multiple door openings nor a single module capable of operating multiple remote doors are disclosed by Voegeli.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,613 (Desai et al. 1982) discloses a microprocessor-based vending apparatus that includes a plurality of individual separately-driven dispensing assemblies. The microprocessor-based central processing unit scans the dispensing assemblies to determine if there are any malfunctioning or disabled assemblies. The central processing unit disclosed in Desai has a control means that scans the individual dispensing means and will connect a power supply with the selected dispensing means if the dispensing means is not malfunctioning. Desai also discloses a memory device for retaining pertinent data that may include an inventory of the items dispensed, the number of coins of each denomination accumulated in the vending apparatus, as well as other relevant vend status information. Such information may then either be displayed on demand or communicated to a remote location by a direct line or by wireless transmission. The Desai invention does not provide for a single modular unit servicing a number of remotely-operated doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,238 (Shah et al. 1982) discloses a data acquisition unit that will receive and record the number of vends for each of a number of different products corresponding to various selection switches on the vending machine. A display can be activated to show the selection number and corresponding price data.
It is apparent from the prior art, that there are well known means to electronically detect the denomination and validity of coins and bills, to totalize these monies as received by a control mechanism, and to signal an electronically-activated latch mechanism releasing a door and providing access to newspapers inside. It is also well known to electronically store data related to the timing and number of sales (door openings). Further, it is well known to signal a preselected vend door when money totalling the sum prescribed for the item is inserted into the machine. Finally, it is known in the art to provide a frame or base upon which a number of similarly dimensioned cabinets may be stacked, each with its own coin control mechanism and each operating independently of one another. What does not exist and what is desirable in the newspaper industry is a vending rack and single coin control module capable of performing all of these functions while controlling access to a multiple of modular, door-accessible cabinets. The invention of the present application provides such a device.
A single rack for containing a multiplicity of modular cabinets has a number of advantages over stand-alone cabinets. Aesthetically, it removes the unsightly cluttered appearance now so prevalent along "newspaper rack row" typically found at crowded street corners and busy airports. A modular cabinet rack would have reduced physical space requirements, especially when the rack incorporates a vertical stacking of the cabinets. Such a modular rack would also provide for additional safety as stand-alone machines are easier to make off with.
Frequently, the most expensive part of a newspaper vending machine is the coin control mechanism typically incorporated in each cabinet. A single newspaper rack that contained a multiplicity of modular cabinets with a single vend or coin control mechanism would greatly reduce the costs associated with any specific newspaper cabinet. While there would be some small additional expense associated with the means of controlling a multiplicity of cabinets, this small cost would be more than made up by the elimination of the need for four or more additional vend control mechanisms. Thus, for example, in an array of five newspaper vending cabinets, a single vend control mechanism could serve the functions of all five cabinets thereby eliminating the costs of four vend or coin control mechanisms.
In addition to the initial cost savings, there are likewise ongoing cost savings associated with the maintenance of the coin or vend control mechanism. While the centralized vend control unit might experience greater use due to its association with a plurality of cabinets, maintenance would nonetheless be isolated to a single unit rather than the five or more that previously would have required maintenance. Likewise, any upgrades to the centralized vend control mechanism programming or information collection functions could be achieved at one time through the central unit rather than the reprogramming or restructuring of the functions of a multiplicity of vend control units.
Thus, a single rack that incorporates a multiplicity of door-operated cabinet modules (either built-in or removable) would overcome many disadvantages of a stand-alone cabinet. What is needed is an apparatus and method that provides a single vend control mechanism to receive and totalize coins bills, or credits and to selectively access one of a plurality of cabinet modules. That is, what is needed is a newspaper vending machine having a rack containing a multiplicity of door accessible cabinets with latch mechanisms on the doors controlled by a single centralized vend control mechanism.